


run me like a river

by sophiahelix



Series: Tangled Up In Blue [2]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Exhibitionism, Hand & Finger Kink, M/M, Nail Polish, mostly just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 11:57:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12012231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophiahelix/pseuds/sophiahelix
Summary: Yuzu’s still wearing the nail polish the next day, which is probably why after the show they end up back in his room, making out on his bed.





	run me like a river

**Author's Note:**

> My brain wouldn't let this idea go, so I wrote a sequel. Whoops.
> 
> Thanks to someitems for audiencing and a quick read-through.

Yuzu’s still wearing the nail polish the next day, which is probably why after the show they end up back in his room, making out on his bed.

They both know how it's going to go down. Javi looks over at him backstage while they're getting changed in the afternoon, and the first thing he sees is that flash of dark blue on Yuzu’s hands as he strips his shirt over his head. Yuzu emerges with his hair sticking out everywhere, grinning, and then his gaze meets Javi’s across the room.

Javi doesn’t smile back. Yuzu grins harder.

So Javi does the show with the low, hot awareness of what’s still simmering between them. Yuzu’s hand brushing over his back as they pass each other, getting on and off the ice. His gaze on Yuzu as he skates alone under the lights, spinning tight and and dancing loose, smiling and loving the attention from the crowd. Javi’s not the only one watching Yuzu, wanting, but he's the only one who'll get to be alone with him tonight.

He ends up on the later bus back to the hotel, though, because he got caught up talking to some Japanese sponsor reps. After he's showered and dressed and has a moment to himself, he sinks into his bus seat as the deep exhaustion of a show seeps through his body, and finally checks his phone.

_come up_

_On my way_ , Javi types back, and then looks out the window at the city lights going by. He doesn't feel so tired now.

Yuzu answers his door in just a pair of practice shorts. He's smiling again, dark and knowing. Javi has him on the bed in seconds.

He doesn't make it easy, the way he kisses Javi all the way down the length of the room. Pushing back against Javi’s shoulders and biting Javi’s lip, laughing between kisses, keeping that tension between them. He’s still walking, though, step by step, letting Javi take him to bed. Once they're there he pulls instead of pushes, bringing Javi down on top of him and reaching under his t-shirt, so they're both bare-chested as Javi moves over him.

Javi wants this _so much_. His hand on Yuzu’s face and these deep, hungry kisses, lost for breathless moments in the hot sweet slick slide of Yuzu’s mouth. The way Yuzu tugs at his hair and scratches over his back, shifting under him. The promise of so much more.

“You want,” Yuzu breathes between kisses, “To fuck me?”

Javi’s chest goes so tight he can hardly answer. “Yeah.”

Yuzu’s already got his hand in the waistband of his own shorts, pulling them down. Javi kisses him one more time and reaches to undo his jeans. He can't take his eyes off Yuzu as he does it; seeing his body revealed, hardening cock springing free from his shorts. Yuzu wasn't wearing anything underneath, and Javi swallows hard.

He stands up to strip off his jeans and briefs, then gets back on the bed and kisses Yuzu again, stroking a hand over his body. The ripple of muscle on his belly, the deep cut of his hip, the warm curling hair below. Yuzu groans into the kiss when Javi wraps a hand around the base of his cock, his fingers digging into the back of Javi’s neck. Javi strokes once, twice, and then moves his hand lower.

“Do you have lube?” he mutters. Yuzu doesn't answer for a moment, kissing under his jaw, and Javi’s trying to think of another word for it when Yuzu grabs his hand, pulling it down.

“Already ready,” he says, against Javi’s neck, and moves Javi’s fingers to feel how slick and open he is.

“Oh fuck,” Javi gasps, and kisses him before he pushes his fingers inside. 

Heat blooms in his face, a fire rushing through his body, as he imagines Yuzu lying here fingering himself. Legs spread, eyes closed. Thinking of this, thinking of Javi.

He gets up on his elbow, working his fingers in more. Yuzu doesn't need it but Javi wants to do it, feeling that wet heat and the way Yuzu moans and arches up against him when he curves his fingers. This is all so crazy and wild, like he's falling in so deep, and Javi can barely get his breath as they kiss, rough and desperate.

“OK,” Javi pants finally, breaking away. “You have condoms?”

Yuzu stretches out his arm, reaching to the nightstand, and comes back with one. He's got everything ready, of course he does, and Javi just can't get over how clearly he wants this too. Javi gets up to put on the condom, stretching and adjusting it, and as soon as he's done Yuzu drags him down between his spread legs, knees pressing into Javi’s sides as he hitches his hips up.

“I _waiting_ for you,” Yuzu says, a purr of complaint in his voice. “You keep me waiting so long.”

“I'm sorry,” Javi says. He brushes their noses together, and then pushes in.

As soon as he does, he knows he's not going to last. He lets out a strained moan and kisses Yuzu again, glad that he can reach with the way Yuzu is curled up around him. It feels too good, just kissing and being inside him, and Javi stays lost here for a while before getting up a little onto his elbows and knees. 

He doesn't thrust hard or fast, because it's perfect just like this, slow and dragging and Yuzu sighing under him. He still wants to kiss Yuzu even more than this, though, so he stops and does, lying back down. Yuzu wraps his arms around Javi’s shoulders and kisses back, stroking Javi’s neck and hair, moaning against his mouth like he likes this too. After a while Javi gets up and fucks into him again, until it's too much and he has to let himself fall back into that soft welcome endless kissing.

That's how it goes, more kissing than fucking, the heat building between them. They kiss until Javi can't stand it, and then he rocks into Yuzu until he can't stand that either, needing the sweet comfort of his mouth. Eventually he finds himself up on his knees, holding Yuzu’s hands over his head with their fingers laced together, gasping as he thrusts harder than before. Yuzu’s eyes are almost closed, smiling as he watches, and he squeezes Javi’s hands.

“Vamos, Ja _vi_ ,” he says, teasing.

Javi groans, losing his rhythm for a moment and then going faster, snapping his hips. Yuzu moans underneath him, hands still tight on his. It's good, so good, and Javi can't hold out much longer. 

He makes himself stop, though, shaking all over as he tries to get control, and that's when Yuzu grins at him and flips them over.

He rolls them in one swift, powerful movement, pushing up with his arms and the rocking of his body, not even using his legs. Javi goes with it, surprised but willing, and ends up on his back with Yuzu straddling his hips and looking down. Yuzu’s not smiling anymore. There's something dark in his eyes, intent and purposeful, and he runs his hand down over Javi’s body and then up onto his own, wrapping around his cock.

“Yeah,” Javi breathes. He puts his hands on Yuzu’s strong, spread thighs and squeezes, thumbs pressing in. “Come on, I want to watch you.”

Now Yuzu smiles, distant and pleased, his eyes drifting closed. He brushes his other hand up over his chest, thumb flicking his nipple, and then into his hair, combing it back out of his face and holding it there. He lifts his hips as he begins to stroke himself, pushing into his hand with little rocking thrusts.

It's porn, it's fucking porn, and Javi’s breath goes short as he watches. That blue nail polish still on Yuzu’s long, slender fingers, and the black bracelets around his wrist, and all the lean, powerful motion of his body. How he keeps rocking up, belly and thighs tensing, and that raised arm, dark hair underneath. The exposed column of his throat, and how his face is scrunching up, his full mouth falling open. Yuzu tips his head back more and jerks himself harder, closing his eyes and letting out a low moan.

“You’re gorgeous,” Javi says, awed and hushed. He rubs Yuzu’s thighs, lifting his own hips to meet his rocking rhythm, and feels Yuzu go tighter around him. “Fuck. Watch you all night, Yuzu. _God_.”

“Keep watching,” Yuzu gasps out. 

There's a flush rising on his chest, his cheeks going pink, and his cock’s so hard in his hand. He's rocking faster now, and Javi can barely keep his own eyes open, getting close again. They move together, panting, and Javi doesn't know who will go first or how much longer he can last, watching Yuzu like this. He's thrusting up into his hand, and Javi can see the slick red tip as his foreskin pulls back every time, hear the desperation in his voice as he moans louder, _oh oh oh_.

Javi thinks Yuzu likes being watched this way, that he's putting on a show just for him, and his fingers bite into Yuzu’s thighs as he tries to hold out.

Finally Yuzu twists his wrist and lets out a cry, come dripping over his fingers and onto Javi’s belly. Javi comes in a red haze then, watching, groaning high and squeezing Yuzu’s thighs tight. It's such a sweet relief, pulsing inside Yuzu, and his eyes fall shut as Yuzu says, breathless, “That's good, Javi, yeah.” 

His ears are ringing when he's done, and all the tension of the day, the exhaustion of the show, comes crashing down at once, leaving him gasping and weak, too tired to move.  
Yuzu shifts, climbing off him, and Javi manages to slide one arm up, hoping dimly that Yuzu will get the hint. 

Yuzu does, coming to lie with his head tucked in the crook of Javi’s shoulder, arm draped across his chest. It's sweaty and too hot and hard to breathe, and Javi doesn't want it any other way.

“See,” Javi manages to say at last. “You keep wearing that stuff around me, this is what happens.”

He feels Yuzu smile against him. “Maybe sometimes, it happen without?”

Yuzu’s asking a big question, too much to handle tonight, but Javi smiles anyway, holding him closer. He can't answer now but he's glad Yuzu asked. “Take it off and we’ll see.”

Now he knows Yuzu’s grinning hard. “But you like it.”

Javi laughs, softly. “Yeah,” he says, “I like it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: [sophia-helix](http://sophia-helix.tumblr.com)


End file.
